


Emily Fields Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Emily Fields imagines from my Tumblr





	Emily Fields Imagines

> It’s always the person you least expect -A

 

"What’s that even supposed to mean?" Aria asked the other three. They were trying to figure out who is helping out A because it was obvious to them that their stalker wasn’t doing this alone. If they figured out who it was then maybe they can find out who A is. However, it proved harder than they thought.

 

"Y/N." Spencer whispered making the others confused, asking her what she meant. It made sense now. Spencer has always caught you staring at the four of them. You always seemed to be around whenever they got a text from A before leaving to take a phone call. "They’re the person we’d least expect. What if they’re helping A."

 

They all looked over to you, sat at the table the other side of the library opposite them, and sure enough you were looking right at them, texting before you gathered your things together and left. "Okay, that was weird." Emily said as they watched you leave and everyone nodded in agreement.

 

"What do we do?" Hanna asked.

 

"We carry on as normal. Gather evidence before confronting them. We have to be careful though." Spencer told the three of them. They all agreed, grabbing their bags as the bell rang.

 

The four liars have been keeping an eye on you in their own way. Spencer would sit near you in class, seeing if she can see anything on your phone. Hanna would look through your bag during gym class. It was Emily who had found something suspicious. She was walking to class when she saw you go off somewhere secluded, your phone in your hand. She followed you, standing close enough to hear you but made sure you wouldn’t see her.

 

"They got another text." You told whoever was on the other end. Emily couldn’t hear them so it was only a one sided conversation, better then nothing though she thought. "I- I don’t know.- I will.- they don’t know yet.- yep.- I will come over after school, okay?- see you later.- bye." Emily quickly scurried away, shooting a text to the group text telling them to meet after school.

 

They all climbed into Spencer’s car with Emily telling them what she overheard. "Does Y/N know about the texts off A then?" Aria asked.

 

"It makes sense if they’re helping A." Spencer commented.

 

"Look, they’re leaving." Emily pointed out and Spencer started following you.

 

They followed at a distance so you wouldn’t see them. The further they drove through Rosewood the more confused they got, eventually leaving the town all together. It wasn’t long before you all ended up in the next town over, parking up at a diner in town. You got out of your car and went inside. It clearly wasn’t the first time you’ve been there as you were familiar with where everything was. The four girls remained in Spencer's car, thinking that it wouldn’t take long, that you were meeting A and sending notes in passing. As the minutes passed it was beginning to be clear to them that you were having an actual conversation with potentially their stalker.

 

Hanna was the first to jump out of the car, wanting to confront you and whoever you were talking to. Spencer got out next, joined by the others, to stop her. "What?! Y/N is in their talking to A right now. This is our chance to stop them." She exclaimed.

 

"You don’t know that for sure." Spencer tried to reason with her but failed as Hanna continued to walk to the diner. It wasn’t until you came out that she stopped. You weren’t alone.

 

"Jason?" Aria asked, joining Hanna along with Spencer and Emily as they watched you and Jason hug. They didn’t even know that you two knew each other let alone were close.

 

Both you and Jason snapped your head into their direction, not expecting to get caught. "Wh-What are you doing here?" You asked the group.

 

"We could ask you the same thing." Hanna returned, folding her arms across her chest. You sighed, whispering something to Jason before gesturing to the four liars to follow you back into the diner.

 

"How do you know Jason? And why are you meeting in this diner?" Aria questioned you first.

 

"Jason and my brother were friends in high school. It wasn’t unusual for him to be round my house. One day he found me upset and asked me what was wrong. I couldn’t take it anymore so I told him. I told him about the texts from A." You admitted.

 

"Wait, you know about A?" Hanna whispered, keeping her voice down from prying ears. You nodded, not really wanting to get into why A was targeting you.

 

"Jason is only helping me figure out what to do. We meet here because it’s far away from A's prying ears." You told them and they nodded, understanding why. "He’s only trying to help me."

 

"We get it, Y/N." Spencer spoke up. "If you join us and help us we can take down A for good." You were about to answer her when your phone buzzed.

 

> You can’t keep anything from me. Remember, Y/N, all it takes is one press of a button and I can ruin your life. -A

 

You tried to hide the fear that the text instilled in you. "I don’t think that’s a good idea. A cannot be stopped. We should just leave it alone. Follow her orders. Look, I have to go." You said hastily, grabbing your things and leaving without a goodbye leaving everyone at the table confused as to what just happened.


End file.
